Dishwashers are used throughout the world to automate and reduce the effort associated with cleaning dishes. Most dishwashers include one or more dish racks to support and secure the individual dishes in a proper position for cleaning and drying. Full size dishwashers typically include a lower dish rack for plates and larger dishes and at least one upper rack for glasses and smaller dishes. Some dishwashers include two upper racks: a top rack for flatware and a middle rack for the glasses and smaller dishes.